icetpdaysseriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Professor Equate The Rabbit
Professor Equate The Rabbit is a recurring character in the days series Personality as Ethan, he was shy, quirky, affectionate and cared for his friends as well he cared alot for his love Vanilla The Rabbit, however after they broke up he went insane and became very dark and secluded to the rest of the world. as Equate he has gone mad and love to laugh Evil which causes him to start coughing, he desires revenge, and he wants to re-unite his family with Vanilla and Cream. Bio Ethan The Rabbit was born in the Palace of Sea-Wave in a poverty educed area. his mother died only 2 nights after he was born due to disease and his father was executed by the queen for treason due to Ethan's father wanting to start a revolution against the Palace. Ethan then became a slave for the Kingdom and also did their bidding, in that time he was also bossed around and bullied by King G who at the time was just a kid as well. eventually the kingdom found Ethan useless and decided to execute him, despite this Ethan was able to escape and ran deep into the forest. he was eventually found by a mobian who led him to a foster home where he would now live. Ethan then attended school and made close friends with Daniel The Possum (Diamex) and Vanilla The Rabbit, they started dating in high school and eventually had sex, however before their relationship could take off further due too Daniel's jealousy, Daniel using his knowledge of tech made a fraud tape of Ethan cheating on Vanilla with the most popular girl in the school, Vanilla dumped Ethan and it broke his fragile heart. he hated life and wanted revenge on everyone for them always scaring him and hurting him, and only wanted to be with Vanilla as she was the last person he had in his life. Ethan then took up life as a fugitive and began stealing to earn money and dropped out of high school. Vanilla found out that she was pregnant and that Ethan was the father, which she would later give birth to their daughter Cream The Rabbit. One of Ethans idea for a crime was stealing a truck full of strength enhancing chemicals, however while attemping this misson the truck crashed and ethan fell into the chemicals in the truck. this gave him enhanced super strength, as well it enhanced his agility and intelligance. with these new powers he would vow revenge on the world and built massive amounts of tech as well as a hidden fortress. he then confronted Diamex with a ship that he built and visited his former friend. however he could not defeat Diamex due to Diamex's combat, eventually he realized someone he could kill if trained properly. so he trained with his powers and eventually returned to the Palace of Sea-Wave where he attacked and killed off most of the village, he also confronted King G, who was now a proper king and took his revenge by cutting his neck and killing King G. after this Equate's next murder was against Ice The Rabbit, Cream's step-father when he saw Vanilla and her happy family he wanted to be apart of it and blamed it on Ice, he then gunned down Ice when Ice was on his way home from work and shot him, killing Ice. Equate then hid in his fortress and planned many other attacks against mobius. he was eventually found by G.U.N to arrest and interrogate Equate, they found his fortress and Shadow The Hedgehog was able to best him in combat with his skills, G.U.N then got him in cuffs and sent him to prison, while his former fortress was destroyed. Now behind bars Equate decides to contact a villain that will understand the pain he goes through, and so he contacts Mephiles the Dark for a new plan. Magic Days Equate first appears in "Aly Rose" where while he is in prison, he contacts Mephiles and they settle on their plan. In "Realization Part 2" he asks Mephiles if the plan is going accordingly, Mephiles says that it is and Equate asks if he has chosen his victim, to which Mephiles replies that he does not have the victim chosen yet but he does have helpers, Equate tells him to take as much time as he needs and predicts that once their plan goes into the action the city will be in an uproar. He contacts Mephiles again in "Dark Rising" to explain more of his plans. He calls Vanilla in "Framed by the Past". in "Secrets Unveiled" Vanilla tells Cream about Equate, Mephiles then busts him out of prison. in "Painful Reality" he goes to Vanilla's house to reunite his family but gets yelled at by Vanilla, however they do go to gold lobster. he gets yelled at her when they get back as well. in "Epilogue" he gets yelled at cause hes trying to get a drink of water, this happens twice in the episode. he also appears during the montage. Friends * Mephiles The Dark Family * Parents (Deceased) * Cream The Rabbit (Daughter)